OS La baby sitter
by PARADA
Summary: Rosalie fait du babysitting pour Alice et Jasper. Mais quand le couple d'Alice et Jasper bat de l'aile et que Rosalie se montre entreprenante, qui sait ce qui peut se passer...


**POV ROSALIE**

Je referme doucement la porte derrière moi et et allume la lumière dans le couloir. Personnellement, je n'aime pas les enfants, mais ça me fait un peu d'argent de poche et puis si c'est pour rendre service...

Je descend dans la cuisine et sors une canette de coca et un sac de chips de l'armoire. Toute en ouvrant ma canette, je me couche sur le divan et allume la télé.

Alice et Jasper sont des amis de mes parents et j'ai entendu ma mère parler de sa relation avec Alice. Apparemment il y aurait quelques tensions entre elle et Jasper. Même si je n'ai jamais particulièrement apprécier Alice, je trouve ça dommage. Je veux dire, Jasper est genre vraiment sexy, le genre de père qu'on voudrait voir passer dans son lit, alors c'est dommage de perdre un aussi beau parti.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui à causé cette embrouille entre eux je n'ai pas non plus vraiment chercher à savoir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'Alice est partie avec ma mère pendant une semaine et que Jasper a besoin de quelqu'un pour garder les enfants.

Je zappe de chaîne. Comme d'habitude, il n'y a rien à la télé.

Pendant un instant j'envisage d'appeler quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de sexy. Peut-être Emmett?

Non, c'est un peu compliqué entre nous ces derniers temps. Au début de l'année, il y avait eu se rapprochement entre nous qui me faisait sentir toute chose et je sais pas d'autres personnes qu'il était aussi intéressé et puis tout le monde a commencé à s'en mêler... C'est nul, parce que j'avais vraiment l'impression que ça aurait pu devenir quelque chose de sérieux entre nous.

Je tourne mon portable entre mes mains.

Mon attention se redirige vers la télé. Je ne reconnais pas le film. On ne voit que le dos nu d'une jeune femme au longs cheveux bruns. Elle rejoint un grand homme aux épaules carrés dans une mer noire. La main de l'homme se pose sur son épaule, le pressant délicatement. Il n'y a que le son des vagues qui se percutent sur des rochers en arrière-plan.

"Tu es magnifique." murmure l'homme en se tournant vers elle. Il se penche vers elle et passe ses bras autour d'elle en enfuyant son nez dans son cou. Elle passe ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Sa poitrine est collé contre celle de son amant. Les mains de l'homme prend ses fesses en coupe, l'attirant plus près de son corps nu et mouillé.

Je me lèche la lèvre inférieur, ma bouche est soudainement sèche. Saleté de corps d'adolescente plein d'hormones. Je change de chaîne et me lève pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Je souffle en regardant mon reflet dans le miroir, puis ouvre l'armoire. Plusieurs étagères sont remplit de maquillages de toutes sortes. Manifestement du maquillage très cher.

Je sors un tube de rouge à lèvre. C'est un rouge flamboyant. Exactement le type de rouge à lèvre que j'adore mettre. Je m'en mets sur les lèvres, passant mon petit doigt là où j'ai dépasser. Je le remet à sa place exact, puis m'empare du mascara.

Je m'y applique plus que d'habitude. C'est impressionnant, l'effet que ça a sur mes cils.

Je remet tout là où je l'ai trouvé une fois que je suis satisfaite, puis redescend.

Ce ne sont que des rediffusion de séries que j'avais l'habitude de regarder. Je me couche sur le divan, passant une couverture sur moi, quand mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche.

_On pourrait parler?_

Dire que je suis étonnée serait un euphémisme. Le beau, grand et populaire Emmett Cullen qui m'envoie un texto en premier. Et bien...

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois répondre. Est-ce que j'ai envie que notre histoire ai enfin un début ?

Mon pouce passe sur mon index, comme à chaque fois que je suis angoissée ou indécise.

Soudainement j'entends un bruit lointain, vers l'arrière de la maison. J'ouvre de grands yeux et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Depuis que j'ai vu Paranormal Activité 4, je trouve ça angoissant de me trouver dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre pendant la nuit.

Je tend l'oreille, tentant de distingué d'autre bruits. Une porte claque, puis plus rien.

Je me lève rapidement. J'ai vu trop de films pour savoir que ceci n'est absolument pas bon du tout.

J'attrape une statuette qui est posé sur le buffet, l'agrippe ferment à deux mains. J'ouvre la porte qui mène vers la réserve et la toilette. Les rideaux sont tirés devant la fenêtre devant moi. Mes mains se mettent à trembler.

J'aurais peut-être dû appeler la police d'abord? Ce serait le parfait début d'un film d'horreur cliché avec un taré qui se promène dans les beaux quartiers, une hache à la main et la jeune babysitteur stupide qui se fait butter. Sans oublier les tonnes de faux sang qui giclent de tous les trous..

Je me précipite vers l'interrupteur et allume la lumière.

"Je vous préviens que je déjà appeler les flics et que si vous ne vous cassez pas tout de suite, je vous fracasse la tête avec ma batte de baseball." J'entends un jurons à voix basse. J'ouvre la porte qui mène vers la véranda. Je ne vois rien par la baie vitrée à cause de l'obscurité dehors.

Il y a un fin traie de lumière qui passe sous la porte qui donne sur le garage. Avec une boule dans la gorge, je m'approche.

Je tends la main vers la poignée, une boule énorme dans la gorge. Ma respiration tremble, alors que j'expire lentement en une faible tentation de me calmer.

Quand mes doigts touchent la porte, elle s'ouvre brusquement.

Je pousse une long crie perçant, puis abat ma main sur bouche.

Jasper se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, me regardant d'un air étonné. Son regard virevolte de mon visage, vers la statuette que je tiens maintenant haut au dessus de ma tête.

Nous nous regardons pendant un instant avant qu'il n'éclate de rire.

"Rosalie, mais qu'est que tu fais?" Je baisse lentement mes mains. C'est vrai que ma tête doit être hilarante en cet instant. Je pose ma main sur mon cœur et ferme les yeux. Il attrape ma main et me prend la statue.

"C'est de l'argile, tu ne peux même pas assommer quelqu'un avec ça." Dit-il en ricanant. Évidemment.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur qu'il y a quelques instants. Il éteint la lumière du garage et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et me pousse doucement vers la cuisine et je me laisse faire, encore un peu sous le choque. Je faillit faire dans mon jean ultra-serré, putain.

"Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va? T'as l'air un peu pâle." Je hoche la tête.

"J'ai juste vu ma vie défilé devant mes yeux." Il rigole et me lâche pour fermer la porte de la cuisine.

"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Est-ce que ça a été? Ils ont été sages?" Je hoche à nouveau la tête.

"Riley a eu un peu de mal pour terminer son repas, mais ils n'ont pas trop rouspété pour aller au lit et il se sont rapidement endormis."

Il soupire en s'asseyant sur la canapé, après avoir redéposé la statue sur le buffet.

"Super. Parce que ces derniers temps il est un peu difficile." Il passe une main devant ses yeux, puis me regarde tristement. "Je veux dire, c'est normale. Sa mère lui manque." Je m'empare d'un verre dans le bar et lui sert du vin. Je m'approche de lui et dépose le verre devant lui, sur la table. Il me sourit, mais ses yeux restent tristes.

"Elle va bientôt revenir." Il passe ses mains sur son visage, ses coudes reposent sur ses genoux.

"Je ne sais pas..." Bon là, je commence à être un peu curieuse. Il se penche pour prendre le verre et le boit cul sec.

Je hausse les sourcils.

"Profite tant que tu es jeune Rosalie. Parce qu'avant que tu ne le sache tu te retrouve dans une maison avec deux enfants et une femme qui te trompe." Je ne peux retenir un halètement de surprise. Il ricane. "Et ouais..." _Putain de quoi?!_

Son regard se tourne vers moi.

"Tu es jolie, tu es tellement pur, ne devient pas comme elle." Je roule de yeux.

"Ouais, bon pas si pur que ça non plus." Il me regarde étonné, comme si c'était si bizarre. "C'est bon Jasper, j'ai dix-sept ans, n'ai pas l'air si étonné."

Il hausse les épaules.

"C'est juste que tu as grandi tellement vite. Tu es devenu une vraie jeune femme." Oh mon dieu, il est tellement beau.

Ses yeux bleus regardent dans le loin, alors qu'il a un air nostalgique.

"Et puis tu as raison, à dix-sept ans ce n'ai rien d'exceptionnelle." Je rigole.*

"En faite, c'était plutôt quinze." Il tourne tellement rapidement sa tête vers moi que j'en sursaute. Une mèche rebelle retombe devant ses yeux et je dois me battre contre l'envie de passer ma main sur son front pour le dégager.

"Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis plus une gamine, Jasper." Je dis en souriant doucement. Il hoche la tête en faisant une moue.

"Je m'en rend compte maintenant."

Nos regards se croisent à nouveau et je m'approche lentement de lui, me penchant vers l'avant. Nos lèvres sont séparés d'à peine quelques millimètres. Son souffle caresse ma peau. La tension sexuelle entre nous est palpable. Je ferme les yeux et franchit ces quelques millimètres, laissant mes lèvres aller contre les siennes.

Ses lèvres sont chaudes et infiniment douces. Ma main trouve son chemin vers sa nuque, l'agrippant. Il grogne puis se détache de moi.

"Arrête." Je laisse tomber ma main sur mes genoux. Je me sens soudainement honteuse. Je me lève et lui tourne le dos.

"Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas... Je ne sais pas..." Ma gorge se resserre. Je suis tellement stupide. Tellement bête. Comment j'avais pu croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il...

J'essuie une larme qui coule le long de ma joue.

Je l'entend se lever derrière moi. Je sais qu'il doit être à peine quelques pas derrière moi.

"Rosalie." Sa main se pose sur mon bras. "Ne le prend pas comme ça." Il me force à lui faire face et pose sa grande main agréablement rugueuse sur ma joue. Ses lèvres sont un peu rougi à cause mon rouge à lèvre. "C'est juste que tu as dix ans de moins que moi. Et puis il y a Alice, tu comprends?"

Il me regarde, les sourcils froncés, l'air incroyablement sincère. Je décolle lentement mon regard de son visage et baisse mes yeux vers le sol. Bien sûr que je comprends.

Il se penche et avant que je ne me rende compte de quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres se retrouvent à nouveau sur les miennes.

Cette fois le baiser est plus fougueux. Plus passionné.

Ses mains entourent mon visage, me faisant sentir chaude et en sécurité.

Mes doigts agrippent sa chemise bleu claire. Déjà maintenant je sens mon entrejambe chauffer.

Sa main descend vers le bas de mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui. Je caresse son torse, me délectant de son corps parfait.

Mes doigts descendent vers sa ceinture que j'agrippe d'une main avant de passer l'autre dans son dos.

Mes genoux se heurtent contre l'accoudoir de canapé et je l'entraîne dans ma chute.

J'alète quand je sens son début d'érection se coller contre mon ventre.

Je sais qu'il fait tout ça seulement à cause d'Alice. Parce qu'il se sent trahi et qu'il a mal. Qu'il se sent seul peut-être. Mais la vérité, c'est que je m'en fou.

En ce moment précis, il pourrait faire ce q'il veut de mon corps et j'en demanderais probablement plus.

Je sors les pans de sa chemise, hors de son pantalon et passe mes mains dessous.

Il grogne en passant ses mains sur mes seins.

A ce moment, mes pensées dérivent vers Alice, parce que je sais qu'elle a les seins plus petits que moi et je me demande si Jasper y a prêté attention. Je me sens vraiment coupable, mais en même temps, je m'en tape.

Il se redresse pour enlever se chemise et j'en profite pour enlever mon chemisier. Son regard ne quitte pas mes seins pendant que je me recouche sur le dos.

Il s'appuie sur ses avant-bras et dépose un baiser sur la peau dénudé de mon sein droit, puis gauche. Ses mains passent sous mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutient-gorge.

Je rougis légèrement. Je suis toujours un peu gênée. Son pouce caresse le piercing que j'ai au nombril.

"Je ne savais pas que tu en avais un." Ma voix est instable quand je réponds.

"Depuis quelques semaines." Il pose un baiser dessus pour ouvre le bouton de mon jean.

Il descend en même temps mon pantalon et ma petite culotte, me faisant rougir. Je dois avouer que je me sens un peu vulnérable maintenant.

Mon jean se retrouve sur la pile de vêtement à côté du canapé.

Il pose mes cuisses sur ses épaules et je gémis d'anticipation. Il appuie sur mon clitoris avec son index et souffle sur mes petites lèvres. Un tremblement me parcoure, alors que je le regarde faire.

Il lève les yeux, aux moment où sa langue touche ma peau.

"Oh." J'halète de surprise. Sa langue est tellement chaude. Chaud bouillante.

Il lèche, suce mon intimité, faisant disparaître chaque trace de mon suc.

Je gémis son nom, tout en m'agrippant à ses mèches blondes.

Jamais je n'ai atteint l'orgasme aussi vite. En faite, je n'ai jamais atteint l'orgasme pendant que j'étais stimulé par un garçons. Peut-être justement parce que c'était des garçons.

Je mords fort ma lèvre supérieur pour éviter de faire trop de bruit.

Il se redresse en se léchant les lèvres. Rien que la vision de son putain de corps me rend encore plus excitée. Il déboucle sa ceinture et et sors sa queue gonflé de désir de son boxer. Il se caresse tout en regardant mon corps, allongé sur son divan. Je passe mes bras au dessus de ma tête, le regardant avec mon regard le plus aguicheur.

Il grogne quand j'écarte largement mes cuisses, m'offrant à lui.

Il se penche à nouveau et s'appuie sur une main. Son gland caresse ma feinte.

"Putain." Glapit-il en se laissant glisser en moi. Il est tellement gros, que je grimace. Mes doigts s'enfonce dans son dos et j'halète. Son intrusion un peu gênant au début, puis, n'y pouvait plus, il coulisse lentement en moi.

"Putain, tu es tellement serrée." Murmure-t-il les yeux fermés. Ses traits sont un peu tendu, certainement à cause de l'effort.

Je m'habitue à son épaisseur alors qu'il va et vient en moins, de plus en plus vite. Il grogne en caressant ma joue.

"Putain."

Quand son index trouve mon clitoris, sans interrompre ses mouvements, je ne peu m'empêcher de gémir bruyamment.

Je pose mes mains sur son torse et le repousse, nous faisant basculé.

Son dos heurte violemment le sol, moi au dessus de lui.

Je dirige rapidement sa verge en moi et coulisse lentement le long de sa verge. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches par facilité.

Je m'appuie sur son torse et laisse ma tête tomber dans mon cou.

"Oh mon dieu." Et la seule chose que j'arrive à sortir.

Mes mains deviennent moites et je sais que mon visage doit probablement être aussi rouge qu'un pivoine. Je me mords la lèvre.

Je caresse mes lèvres tout en continuant de venir sur sa queue.

Il nous bascule à nouveau. Il se place à genoux devant moi et pose mes jambes à nouveau sur ses épaules.

Il donne de francs coup de bassin, de plus en plus violemment.

Il a l'air en colère, contrarié. Mais je n'arrive qu'à me concentrer sur la vague de chaleur et de plaisir qui se propage de mon sexe jusqu'à toutes mes extrémités.

Ses coups son rapides, durs. Et j'adore ça.

Je tire sur me cheveux et caresse mon sein, mon téton.

Ma main descend sur mon ventre, puis mon entrejambe, je pince mon clitoris.

Il ne me faut pas plus pour jouir. Mes parois se resserrent autour de son sexe et mes jambes se mettent à trembler incontrôlablement.

il gémit et son visage se tend avant qu'il ne vienne à son tour en moi, explosant au fond de mon ventre, m'envoyant une dernière vague de plaisir.

Deux orgasmes le même soir n'arrive pas souvent.

Il s'affale à coté de moi et détourne son visage, l'enfuyant dans le creux de son coude.

Son dos et ses épaules sont pris de secousses. Il _pleure_?

Je me tourne sur le coté et caresse son dos et pose un baiser sur son épaule.

"Tout va rentre dans l'ordre." Je murmure et je jure que j'y crois.


End file.
